


Pocky

by doll34



Series: Treats [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorkable, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doll34/pseuds/doll34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way of spending a perfect day at the park than eating pocky with a special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky

As the sun shone brightly with birds flying over the clear blue summer sky, a gentle breeze blew along soft hair strands from Marinette's cute pigtails resting on her shoulders to tickle her face. She smiled – it was looking to be a perfect day.

And what other way to make it an even better day than inviting her friend/classmate/secret crush, Adrien Agreste, to eat some strawberry pocky with her at the park located right across her home.

"Thanks for inviting me over." The blond teen model said walking over to her with a grin.

Marinette returned the gesture and scooted over the bench to give him some space.

"No problem. I have nothing to do and no one to share this pocky that my cousin send me from his trip to Japan with his friends, what with Alya on vacation with her family and my parents being away on a business trip." She explained. "It gets pretty boring."

"Well, you called the right guy, I've always wanted to try it!" Adrien exclaimed proudly.

Marinette giggled at his enthusiasm before opening the box of pocky. The sweet strawberry scent filled the area, making her stomach grumble. She took one biscuit and savoured its aroma before taking a bite. She closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction, unaware of the look Adrien gave her.

"So cute." The blond muttered to himself before he, too, took a pocky.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence while admiring the summer sky. Every now and then, Adrien would glance at Marinette tenderly, quietly, wishing she would look at him the same way she watched sky for she looked simply captivated by it.

"What's so interesting about the sky? It's nice and all especially with this weather, but why give all your attention to it?" Adrien asked.

"It's so blue."

"So?"

She blushed. Unknown to Adrien, Marinette liked looking at the sky since it reminded her of his bright personality and vast kindness. Deep in her heart, she wished it were him that she were staring at without fear.

"N-No reason!" She exclaimed.

The two of them continued to enjoy each other's company while eating strawberry pocky until they simultaneously grabbed the pocky box hence touching each other's hands. Naturally, they pulled their hands away while blushing profusely. Since it was Marinette's pocky, she hesitantly took the box and checked its contents, only to find a single stick of pocky left.

"Ugh…"

"You have it." Adrien began.

"N-No! You have it!" She shot back.

"It's your pocky." The blond pointed out.

"Yeah – to share! That's why I invited you in the first place!"

"We're going to keep arguing if we keep this up." Adrien said, knowing too well how the two of them could be very stubborn.

"Should we split it up then?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah but…" Adrien blushed and looked away. "I have an idea on how to share it."

Curious, Marinette leaned forward. "How do we share it then, Adrien?"

The blond's face only became a darker shade of red. Instead of a verbal answer, he took the pocky and placed one end between his lips, with the other end facing Marinette's. Her heart beat rapidly as her brain caught up with his actions.

"H-How will this work!?" She asked.

The blond teen held the pocky between his fingers. "You take the first bite and then I'll take mine and so on and so on. This way, we both get our share."

"Why not just break it in half?" Marinette asked once more.

"You said you were bored, right? This way seems….more exciting." Adrien explained, albeit flustered.

"I guess."

"Then…"

Adrien once again placed his end in his mouth and waited for her. Shyly, Marinette placed her end inside her mouth and took the first bite, signalling the blond to follow suit. Both of them nibbled on the pocky until their faces were just inches apart.

'Is this really happening?' Marinette thought and discreetly pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

It was Adrien's turn and the blond teen seemed to be in a daze before coming back to reality and biting his last piece, capturing Marinette's lips in the process. Adrien didn't pull away though. Instead, he placed a hand behind her head and the other around her waist, bringing her closer. Gathering some courage, Marinette pulled him closer by yanking his shirt collar and deepening the kiss. Adrien gently laid her down on the bench without breaking contact. What turned out to be a sweet kiss soon became a heated one when Adrien licked her bottom lip. Marinette gasped in surprise and that served as an opportunity for the blond to explore her wet cavern. He left no area untouched and savoured the taste of strawberry from the pocky, making her moan in the process. Eventually, both of them pulled away due to the need to breath in fresh air. The two of them were panting and blushing furiously.

Marinette was the first one to speak. "So does …does this means you know….."

She was obviously referring to her crushing on him part although Adrien decided to tease her a little.

"Know what?"

"Oh come on!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Come on you can say it, Mari~"

"I really like you." Marinette said with a bright blush on her face.

Adrien chuckle before leaning in to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. "I like you too, Marinette."

He grinned before pulling her close for another kiss. "We should eat pocky more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a Beta sent a message if you're interested.


End file.
